


Marinette's Luck

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir go to a carnival and see a stuffed toy as the prize for winning one of the games. Will Chat Noir win it?
Kudos: 28





	Marinette's Luck

Marinette looked around in wonder at all of the colorful lights and decorations at the carnival. She had refused to come with Chat Noir as Ladybug, claiming she was too busy, but it turned out that her plans cleared up at the last minute and she was completely free (so when Chat invited her as Marinette, she agreed). After all, she was Chat's friend, and turning him down twice as two different people, especially when she was free the second time he asked, was not something she wanted to do.

She was like a little kid looking at everything in the world in wonder, only the "world" was a carnival. Chat Noir couldn't blame her for it, because it truly was mesmerizing, but he struggled to keep up with her, despite having super powers (which was really saying something about how fast she was). She stopped suddenly. Chat took the opportunity to finally catch up with her, only to see why she stopped. A huge stuffed animal—a black cat, to be specific—was apparently the prize for one of the games.

It was perfect! It was a black cat toy, and he was Chat Noir! He had to win it for her. He stepped forward and said he'd play, earning a raised eyebrow from Marinette. She was clearly stifling laughter at his confidence that he would win. He was a superhero, after all. How hard could it be?

Oh, how wrong he had been to underestimate the difficulty of the game. He'd tried at least fifty times, but never won!

"This is IMPAWSIBLE! It MUST be rigged," Chat sighed.

"Oh really? So does this mean you'll finally let me try?" Marinette asked, smirking.

"Try all you want. I don't think you'll win...I am a superhero, after all," Chat replied, exhausted from his pointless attempts. 

"Is that a challenge, kitty? Because I think I'll be able to win."

"Sure. I seriously doubt it though."

Chat watched as Marinette played, and as each second passed, he was more and more surprised. She was so good at this!

"There must be something wrong with my super agility," he mumbled. "HOW ARE MEW DOING THAT?"

"Still think I can't win, Chat?" Marinette said, her focus still on the game.

Chat grumbled in annoyance. He still thought it was rigged. Chat Noir was a stubborn cat.

As soon as he heard the annoying carnival music that plays when someone wins and an automated voice saying, "You won! You won!" Chat looked up at the screen above the game and at Marinette, gaping.

Marinette had won. On her first try! How?

"How did you do that? How is that even pawsible? Marinette...how?" He looked at her, baffled. "I tried like a meowllion times, and lost over and over again, but you? YOU did it on the first try! HOW?"

"Simple. This confirms it. Kitty, I'm a genius," Marinette declared, with a smug look on her face.

Chat peered at her expression, wondering if she secretly had superpowers. Nah. He would have known if that was the case.

"You...were just lucky, that's all," he replied, looking away.

"Yes, because luck USUALLY works in my favor," she said sarcastically.

"Hmph."

"Do you want the cat?" she asked, smiling at his expression. He was like a toddler, mad that he didn't win, but in a cute way.

Chat Noir's eyes widened. "Can I?"

She was sure that if they hadn't been in public, he would be jumping up and down with joy by now. "Of course, kitty! I could always win one for myself later!" she replied, laughing and handing him the stuffed toy.

Chat Noir sighed and took it. She had won. As much as he hated to accept it, that was what happened. Either that, or Marinette's luck was great. But there was no way it would every surpass Ladybug's...right?


End file.
